Not Just an Ordinary Birthday
by Scifan
Summary: October birthday presents in the JT thread: John's fortieth birthday is coming up and unexpected events happen before it's arrival.
1. Chapter 1

Not Just an Ordinary Birthday

As John gets out of his bed, he releases a small moan. His body is beginning to feel its age and the idea of him reaching a new milestone for his birthday doesn't help either. He was promised by his teammates that they wouldn't make a big idea of it, but he saw the glint in Ronon's eyes and the smirk on Rodney's face. Teyla just gave him a sympathetic smile.

He knows that forty isn't really old, but all the battles, beatings and stress from the past five years have definitely not made it easy. He sighs as he looks in the mirror and sees the bags under his eyes, the wrinkles in various places on his face and the grey in his hair. He smirks while he remembers a remark that Teyla had said a few days back.

--

_Rodney started pointing out all of John's flaws, from the wrinkles under the eyes to his grey hair. Teyla simply ignores Rodney's snide remarks and tried to make John feel better. Ronon was too busy trying not to laugh to say or do anything. _

"_Do not listen to them John," she said as she shot them a disagreeable look. "I think it makes you more handsome."_

_John was about to make a snide comment, since he thought she was just saying it to humor him, but then he saw her smile. He knew right then she was being genuine. _

"_Why, thank you for that Teyla," he said with a flirtatious smile. _

_Rodney rolls his eyes, "I can't believe this. Even as you get older, women still think you're good looking. I get older and all I get is…."_

_John raises an eyebrow while he waits patiently for Rodney to finish. Teyla and Ronon grin as they wait as well. _

_Rodney clears his throat, "Never mind."_

_Rodney makes an excuse that he needs to go somewhere and the rest of them leave to go to the infirmary. _

--

John feels fortunate that today is going to be an easy day. Ronon, Teyla and Keller are off world helping a sick village and Rodney is planning to do more research into Janus' lab. So, he has the whole day to do some golf, video games and listen to some music. The last thing he wants to think about is his birthday coming up in a few days. Hopefully a day of "fun" will help him forget, at least for a little while.

John decides to go to the golf range first. He gets there and it's nice and quiet for him. No one there to be forced into small conversations with or interrupting him while in a middle of a swing.

The first few swings went well. The balls don't go as far as he normally does, but he is just warming up. Unfortunately, the more he swings, the tighter the muscles in his back feels and a nerve in his hip pitches. He grumbles a little louder then he normally would, since no one is there, and packs up his golf gear and heads back to his room.

Once in his room, he turns on some music and decides not to play any of his video games, but instead he picks up a magazine he's been meaning to read. He stretches out on his couch and begins to flip though the articles. Soon, his eyes begin to feel heavy. He can feel himself about to fall asleep.

The thought bothers him that he is almost willing to give in to falling asleep. He forces himself to get up and out to find something to do. He decides to visit Rodney and see how he's doing with the Radek in Janus' lab.

--

As John walks into the once secret lab, he sees Rodney and Radek looking at the different pieces of equipment, finding whatever research they can in Janus' files.

"How's it going?" John asks as he looks over Rodney's shoulder.

Rodney sighs, "Slow. Some of Janus' notes are vague about what these things are and others just say that he had to stop using it without a reason why."

"There's also a mention of a device that he made. It had something to do with improving ones vitality, but we haven't found it yet," Radek interjects as he looks up from his work.

"Maybe he got rid of it or it got stolen," John suggests.

"Noooo, I have a feeling it's here, but maybe in another secret area," Rodney responds. He gives John a curious look. "I thought you were going to spend your day playing a bunch of games and stuff."

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind," John answers plainly.

As John crosses the room to look at some odd symbols on one of the walls, a platform underneath him activates and raises him up with it.

"Um, Rodney," he says nervously.

"Oh," Radek simply remarks.

"What did you do?" Rodney barks.

"Nothing, I was just walking to see that wall over there and as I crossed the room, this thing came on," John responds innocently with a note of panic in his voice.

Before Rodney could ask John to get down, a beam of light encompasses him. A surge of energy flows through him. The platform soon descends, John collapses to the floor and Rodney calls for a medical team. John is rushed to the infirmary and once they arrive at the infirmary, he wakes up. Keller's medical team does a series of test on him.

"Sorry Colonel, but we can't find what might have caused you to collapse and it doesn't seem that the device has done anything odd either," a medical technician says.

"Great. So does that means I can go?" John asks the medical technician.

"Yes, you're all set," she replies.

"How do you feel?" Radek questions John.

"Actually, I feel better than I have for years," John says as he hops off the infirmary bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Before leaving the infirmary, the technician suggests that John come back for further testing if he experiences anything out of the ordinary. He agrees to do so and leaves with Rodney and Radek.

John's comm. buzzes and he clicks on it, "Sheppard here."

"Colonel Sheppard, I just heard that you hand a mishap with one of Janus' devices. Are you all right?" Woolsey asks.

"Yes, sir. I was actually just clear by the infirmary," John responds.

"Well, that's wonderful," Woolsey answers with a jovial tone. "Keep me appraised if things should change."

"I will, sir," John says before he clicks off his comm.

Rodney looks at John curiously, "You sure you're feeling ok?"

John smiles widely, "Actually, I feel better then ok. This morning I was feeling sore and stiff, but now I feel… I feel like I did five years ago."

"Really?" Rodney asks with excitement.

"Rodney... we are not going to have you get in there unless we know for sure what the side effects may be. You, most of all, should know how complicated and deadly these ancient devices can be," Radek reprimands softly. "Let's give it a couple of days. This way, if anything does go wrong; we won't have to treat both of you."

Rodney rolls his eyes and sighs, "Fine, whatever." He looks at John. "So what are you going to do now?"

John pats Rodney on the shoulder, "I think I'm gonna go for a run and then get something to eat."

"Fine. Let me know when you go to the cafeteria and I'll join you," Rodney says as he walks away with Radek.

"Sounds great," John replies as he jogs away.

--

A half an hour later, Ronon, Teyla and Keller arrive back to Atlantis. Woolsey meets them in the gate room and informs them of the day's event. They are relieved that John is all right, but Keller suggests that she run another series of tests in the morning to make sure he remains fine.

Ronon, Teyla and Jennifer, meet up with John and Rodney in the cafeteria. They notice that John seems to be a little more hyper than normal. John sees the concern look on Teyla and Ronon's face.

"I'm fine," he assures them. "Actually, better then fine. How about I prove it with us doing some sparring after this?"

"I don't know," Ronon begins. "Last time you acted like this you it was because you were…"

"Becoming a bug? Thanks for reminding me," John blurts out. "Plus, this time it's different."

"How so?" Jennifer asks.

"I don't know how to explain it, but it's just different," John says with some frustration.

They all decide to let the subject end and Ronon, Teyla and Jennifer begin to talk about their day off world.

--

When Ronon, Teyla and John go to the gym, Teyla suggests that she just observes instead of participating. John can see a worried look on her face and pulls her aside.

"Teyla, you ok?" John asks gently. "It won't be like last time. I would never do that to you again…I promise."

Teyla gives him a gentle smile, "I will see how you do with Ronon and then I will decide whether to join in or not."

John gives her a boyish smile, "That sounds fair."

While John sparred with Ronon, they noticed that his skills didn't improve, but endurance has. He spars with Ronon for an hour and then another hour with Teyla before he gets tired. They all agree at the end of it all that it is time for them to retire for the night.

They know they have an early morning staff meeting and they don't want to be late. None of them wants to hear Woolsey's tiring lecture.

It takes a while before John falls asleep and before he knows it's morning. Teyla is banging on his door. He slowly wakes up and struggles to get out of bed. His legs feel weak and he figures it's because he overdid it the night before.

"I'm coming!" he shouts.

"John, you are running late for this morning's meeting!" Teyla yells back through the door. "I was worried when you never answered your comm."

John opens the door, "I didn't even hear it."

Teyla's eyes widens in fear as soon as John opens the door and he can see the fear in her face. She quickly clicks her radio and tells Keller that she needs to get to John's quarters right away.

"What? What's wrong?" John asks with concern.

"Something has gone terribly wrong," she says wearily.

He looks down at his hands and sees they are wrinklier then before. He begins to walk towards the mirror in his room. Teyla tries to stop him, but it only makes him more determine to go look. What he sees shocks him. He has aged about twenty years.


	3. Chapter 3

Teyla can see John's reflection in the mirror, struggling to keep his rage in. His breathing becomes heavier, his lips puff in and out, as he tries to contain his emotions, and his nostrils are flaring. She waits for his emotions to explode, but he doesn't do anything. He just stares at himself in the mirror.

"John?" she finally speaks up.

His gaze moves off of his reflection and onto hers. She can see the anger in his eyes turn into sadness as he looks at her through the mirror and his whole demeanor change with almost a blink of the eye.

The tension in his body disappears, his shoulders droop and he hangs his head slightly as he lowers his eyes. He slowly walks to the edge of his bed and sits down, keeping his back towards the door.

"John? What is it?" Teyla asks with great concern, but John doesn't hear her.

She quickly goes to him and kneels in front of him. She reaches to gently stroke his upper arm to attempt to comfort him.

"Are you not going to answer me?" Teyla questions him.

He gives her a confused look, "I didn't hear you ask me anything."

His answer surprised her, but she didn't want it to show, "Oh… I just saw you go from being extremely upset to… to this. Is there something else wrong? Are you experiencing any pain?

"No," he simply replies.

Ronon, Rodney, Woolsey and Keller walk through the door of his quarters. John can see by Teyla's reaction that someone had entered the room. As they begin to approach him he turns to look at who had come in. They are shocked by what they see.

"What happened?" Ronon quickly asks.

John combs his hand through his hair, "I… I don't know. I didn't even know anything happened to me until Teyla came here."

"We need to…" Keller begins.

"I know. You got run some tests," John interrupts.

"How do you feel?" Rodney asks nervously.

"What?" John answers with a slightly louder voice than usual.

"I said… how… are…you...feeling!" Rodney shouts.

John gives Rodney a cross look, "You don't have to shout, Rodney. I'm not deaf!"

"Sorry," he apologizes. "Boy, he's cranky in his old age." Rodney doesn't realize that he is still talking loudly.

"I heard that McKay!" John retorts back.

Rodney is about to apologize again, but Woolsey stops him as the rest follow John to the infirmary.

"May I suggest, Dr. McKay that you and Dr. Zelanka go back to Janus' lab and try to find a solution to help Colonel Sheppard?" Woolsey says in a very serious tone. "But please, use caution. I don't want the same thing to happening to both of you as well."

Without saying a word, Rodney nods in agreement and leaves while Woolsey leaves in the opposite direction to go towards the infirmary. As he walks down the corridor he radios the control room with his comm.

"Dr. Beckett is scheduled to arrive at Atlantis shortly for a medical follow up. Please have him report the infirmary immediately," Woolsey requests.

"Yes, sir," Chuck answers.

--

In the infirmary, John is getting a series of tests done, which includes some blood work, a complete body scan and a hearing test. Teyla is pacing back and forth in the waiting room. Ronon sees the anxiety in her face and her body language. He walks up to her, but she ignores him and continues pacing.

He steps in front of her to make her stop, "He'll be ok. McKay will find away to fix this. Don't worry."

She forces a weak smile and nods in agreement. She wants to believe him, but her fear prevents her from doing so. She recalls the sadness in John's eye when she was in his quarters with him. It wasn't something she saw too often and it breaks her heart to see him this way.

Woolsey arrives at the infirmary shortly he finishes talking with Chuck. He sees the worried looks on John's teammate's faces. He gestures for them to sit down and he sits next to them.

He clears his throat, "I know you have every right to be concerned for Colonel Sheppard and believe me, I am as well. I have the utmost confidence that Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelanka will find a way to reverse all of this."

"Thanks you, Mr. Woolsey for those kind words," says Teyla.

"Not at all," he looks towards the infirmary doors. "Has Dr. Keller come out to say how Colonel Sheppard is doing?"

Both Ronon and Teyla shake their heads no.

"I have informed Chuck, that when Dr. Beckett arrives for him to come directly here. Maybe between him and Dr. Keller they can find another way of helping the Colonel."

Both Ronon and Teyla thank Woolsey again and just as Woolsey is about to get up and leave, Keller comes out with John. They all wait silently for her to explain what's going on with John.

Keller releases a long sigh, "Ok. Um… simply, what increased Colonel Sheppard's metabolism yesterday has now, obviously, started to increase his aging process."

John walks over and sits down next to Ronon and Teyla.

"For now, it seems like it has stabilized, but I don't know for how long. If he continues to age, things will continually get…." Keller begins.

"Worse," John blurts out. "She's already confirmed that I've lost some hearing, my eyesight isn't the greatest either and also arthritis."

"That's typical of someone that is about sixty years old, especially someone that live a life like you do," Keller tries to say with sympathy. "But… I know this is not what you want to hear, but at least you don't have other serious health issues, like heart disease or cancer."

John scoffs, "Yeah, you're right, not something I really want to hear."

"Colonel Sheppard," Woolsey scolds.

"Sorry," John halfheartedly apologizes.

Keller shakes her head to suggest that it wasn't necessary.

"Can I go now?" John queries.

"Would it not be better for you to stay here, where they can monitor you more closely?" Teyla asks with uneasy tone in her voice.

"I wouldn't suggest that he go off world or do anything to strenuous, but for now, since he seems stable, I think he can go," Keller answers.

An awkward silent falls in the room until Ronon breaks it, "Why don't we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Sounds good," John replies.

He thinks of adding a "last meal" remark as well, but he isn't in the mood to hear anyone's rebuttal to his comment and decides to not to say it at all. It is so surreal for him. Suddenly turning forty seemed more appealing than it had yesterday.


	4. Chapter 4

Ronon and Teyla sit at a table in the cafeteria with John. They observe him pushing his food around with his fork while staring intensely at his plate.

"John, what's wrong?" Teyla asks innocently.

John raises his eyes to look give her a snide look.

"Sorry, that did not come out they way I wanted. I…" she begins

"No," John interrupts. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I know you guys are worried and I'm being a major jerk to you."

He pushes his meal away and leans back in his chair. He pauses to carefully choose the words he wants to say.

He briefly closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "What if Rodney can't fix this? What if I'm stuck being this way?"

He sees Teyla about to say something, but he slightly raises her hand to stop her.

"What do you think they will do to me or more precise… put me?" John asks.

Both Teyla and Ronon look confused.

"I don't get it," Ronon remarks. "Wouldn't you just stay here?"

"And do what? I'm a sixty year old man now! The SGC and IOA aren't going to let me go off world and do field combat. I could put anyone of you in danger because slow reflexes, poor hearing and so on."

John leans over the table, "And what are they going to do if they make me go to Earth? Change my identity and not let me see anyone that I know? What kind of life is that?"

"I had not thought of any of those things. I suppose I always thought of you staying here," Teyla states sadly.

"Who knows, I could just be worrying for nothing and McKay will have me fixed by the end of the day," John tries to say with certainty.

Ronon stares him down a bit, "There's something else bothering you. I can tell."

"Ronon!" Teyla scolds. "Is it not enough already?"

"Maybe," Ronon says bluntly.

John becomes uncomfortable and begins to get up and leave. He looks at Teyla and his sad eyes return. She notices it again.

"John?" she says pleadingly.

He turns his head away from looking at her and Ronon, "I was hoping…" John pauses to maintain his composure. "I was hoping that I would've been married, had children and maybe even grandchild by the time I got to this age. Now there's no chance of that."

He glances at Teyla one more time, "I need some time to myself for a little while. I promise not to go too far."

He leaves the cafeteria and heads toward to gate room.

Teyla is flabbergasted by John's statement. She looks at Ronon, "I never thought of John leaving here to pursue a family. I guess I was selfishly thinking of the here and now."

Ronon gets up from the table and gives Teyla a small smirk, "Who said anything about him leaving here to get all of that?"

Teyla remains behind, pondering both John and Ronon's words.

--

Before he gets to the balcony by the control room, Woolsey sees John and asks if he would join him in his office.

He gestures for John to take a seat, "I have just been informed that you are worried that SGC and the IOA might remove you from duty and from Atlantis."

John slightly lowers his head and slowly shakes it, "Teyla."

Woolsey sits behind his desk, "She only told me out of concern for you."

John sits back and exhales softly, "I know she did."

"I just want to reassure you that I will do all that I can to keep you here if your situation doesn't change," Woolsey says with compassion.

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey," John replies. "But if it's all the same to you, if they try to send me back to live on Earth, I'd rather resign and live around here. Maybe even ask Teyla to stay with her people. This way, I know I'll be able to help somehow and not be stuck somewhere on Earth, away from my friends and family and feel useless."

Woolsey clears his throat, "Teyla has already suggested that you be allowed to stay with the Athosions."

John looks surprised, "She has?"

Woolsey gets up and walks in front of his desk and John gets up as well. Woolsey extends his hand to shake John's hand.

"Yes, she has and I will make sure that somehow, your request is granted. It's the least we can do for you Colonel Sheppard," he says with pleasant smile.

"Thank you again, Mr. Woolsey," John says before leaving.

When he gets to the balcony he leans up against the railing and takes in the breath taking scenery. He knows it's a sight he will never see on Earth. A glorious city that sits on the waters, a city of vast mysteries, but also with majestic beauty, and a place that he's called home for over five years.

He reaches for his ear and pauses briefly before pulling out his radio and placing it in his pocket. A part of him knows he shouldn't. _What if, Rodney needs to get a hold of him, what if they call to check on him and he doesn't answer?_ He knows that these things can happen, but at this moment in time, all he cares about is some time alone so he can try to prepare himself for the worse possible scenario.

Some time passes before he hears footsteps approach from behind, "I'm sorry that I shut off my radio, but…"

"Aye, and you should be sorry. There are people worried about you. If it wasn't for Mr. Woolsey knowin' your whereabouts I'm sure there would be a search parties looking fer you," Carson says teasingly.

The Scottish accent brought a smile to John's face. He turns around to greet his old friend properly. He ignores that Carson is pretending not to be shocked by what he sees and gives him a firm handshake.

"Good to see you, Carson. I'm glad you're here," John says pleasantly.

"I'm glad too," Carson replies as he throws an arm around John's shoulders and leads him towards to door. "There is a certain young lady that is very upset with you right now and advises that we go back in and let her know that all is well."

"But I haven't been gone that long," John simply remarks.

"Aye, you have. It's been close to an hour now," Carson smiles. "I know, because I made her wait that long."

John looks surprised, but doesn't remark on his absence, "Well then, I better go then. This way you don't get in trouble with her either."

They both laugh as they walk down the stairs and toward the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, where are we going?" asks John as he and Carson stroll down the corridor.

"Teyla and Ronon are waiting for you in the recreation room. I believe Teyla mentioned something about more privacy there," Carson replies.

John gives a worried look, "Well, that doesn't sound good."

"Ahhh, I'm sure it's not thing to worry about. Maybe she just wants a place where she can give you a piece of her mind," Carson says teasingly.

"Oh, that's the last thing I need is for Teyla to start treating me like a child," John remarks with a slight sarcastic tone.

Carson doesn't reply, but gives him a small grin. When they get to the rec. room, it's dark and quiet.

John looks surprised, "Doesn't look like any one is here."

"Oh, well maybe they haven't come back from looking for you," Carson replies with a bit of cynicism in his voice.

John gives him a curious look.

"Why don't we just go in and wait fer them then?" Carson suggests.

John still had a feeling that something wasn't quite right, but he agrees to go and wait. Carson motions for John to go in first, as he prepares to wave his hand over the crystals to turn the lights on. As the room begins to illuminate, John can see his friends in front of him with grand smiles.

"Surprise!!" they shout.

John can't help, but to be amazed and smile. His misfits of friends, his family away from home, never cease to surprise him.

"What is this?" John asks with a raised eyebrow. "I believe I was told that you weren't going to do anything for my birthday."

"We lied," Ronon quips back.

John glances over to Carson, "Were you in on this?"

"No, I am just as surprised as you," Carson replies. He looks at Rodney, "I guess some people didnae think they could tell me."

Rodney acts hurt, "Wait a minute! You just got here a little while ago and I've been busy helping find a way to get John…" Rodney sadly looks at John. "…back…to…normal."

Carson tries to lighten the mood and beings to smile widely, "Calm down, Rodney. I was just being cheeky with you."

Rodney looks at John nervously and then back to Carson, "Oh… yeah, sorry."

John pats Rodney on the shoulder, "It's alright. I know you and Radek are working hard at fixing this. Where is he anyway?"

"He's still at the lab," Rodney begins. "He encouraged me to come here. He said he'd call me if he needs me."

John gives him a small smile, "I'm glad he did and thanks again, Rodney." He looks around to Teyla and Ronon. "And thank you too, for doing this for me."

"Well, we already got you your gifts," Ronon grins mischievously.

John's curiosity perks up and he cranes his neck to look around, "Oh _really_. What did you get me?"

Ronon jumps up first to give John his gift. It's a large clay jar vessel with a bluish color glaze on the outside.

Ronon smiles boastfully, "It's the strongest ale known in the Pegasus Galaxy. It's meant for special occasions."

John's eyes light up, "Really! Wow, thanks buddy." He motions for Carson to get some cups. "What better occasion then my fortieth birthday with my friends?"

Teyla slowly walks up to John with a wrapped box, "It is not much, I am afraid. Some of the women in the botany lab helped me with this."

John unwraps and opens the box to reveal a woodened framed box with a glass top. It has various pictures of him with Teyla and Torren at a carnival, along with leftover ticket stubs from the rides they went on.

"They call it a memory box," Teyla explains.

John chokes back his emotions, but his eyes begin to well up, "I…I don't want to say." He embraces her tightly and whispers in her ear. "Thank you so much."

An instant hush fills the room as they are all shocked at his reaction to Teyla's gift. John senses the tension and quickly turns to Rodney.

John clears his throat, "Ok. It's your turn." He grins. "What did you get me?"

Rodney starts to act nervous, "Well, I…I don't know if I should still give it to you. I got it before… before you know happened and…"

"_Rodney_, just show me," John calmly demands.

Rodney gingerly pulls out his first gift. It is a cane with horn on it and a sign saying, _"Old Man Coming Through!"_ and his second gift is a bag with jars of candy with various old age references. Like; Anti-aging pills (take one bottle daily), I-B-OLD youth medication, etc.

Rodney is worried that the "old" reference will bother John, but instead, John begins to laugh heartily.

"Thanks guys," John says as he tries to control his snickering. "You guys are the best."

Rodney finally relaxes after seeing John's reaction. Carson starts to raise his cup of ale to make a toast before Rodney clicks on his earpiece to respond to an incoming comm. His face turns pale.

"Are you sure? No. I better go and double check… I know how incompetent you can be…" he sighs. "You're absolutely sure… All right. I'll tell him."

The room is quiet and the once jovial room is now a room with seriousness.

"Rodney? What is it?" Teyla asks hesitantly.

Rodney gives John a solemn look, "That was Radek. There isn't a way for us to reactivate the device safely or find any information on how to reverse the effects. I'm really sorry, John."


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone is stunned and just stare at Rodney within disbelief. John grabs his cup of ale, sits down and guzzles it down.

"Does that mean that Sheppard is stuck like this?" Ronon simply asks.

Rodney doesn't say anything and nods his head.

"From what I've heard from Mr. Woolsey, it was John's ATA gene that activated the device. Can't I just do the same and then you can figure out how to reverse it?" Carson suggests.

"No," John says in a low gruff voice, "I don't want this to happen to you too, Carson. Besides, I highly doubt that Woolsey would allow that. Thanks for the thought though, Carson."

Silence filled the air which seemed to last forever until John clears his throat. He gets up, gets another drink and raises his glass. Everyone does the same.

A small smirk curls the corner of his lips as he scans the room to look at each of his friends, "To the Pegasus Galaxy! Where despite Murphy's Law strives in, I wouldn't want to live anywhere else and to my friends… no… to my true family, who I know will help me get through this."

"Here! Here!" they all cheer as they toss back their toast.

John pours himself another drink, "Now! Let's continue this party and watch a movie. I vote for Batman!"

Ronon walks up to John and points to his cup, "Hey buddy, you need to be careful of this stuff. Seriously, it's really strong."

John places a hand on Ronon's shoulder, "Thanks for the warning, but after the time I'm having, I think I deserve it."

John almost loses his balance as he's about to walk away, but Ronon catches him and helps guide him to a seat on the couch, next to Teyla. She can see that the ale is taking affect on him as he fights to keep his eyes open and she slides all the way to the end of the couch and offers her lap as a pillow.

John gives her a boyish smile, "Are you sure? Some might think I'm a dirty old man taking advantage of a sweet girl."

Teyla releases a small chuckle, "One, I am not a girl, but a woman and two, I would never consider you as a dirty old man."

Rodney turns the lights off and starts the movie.

John takes advantage of the darkness and kisses Teyla on the cheek. "Never say never," he says playfully.

Teyla can't help, but to release another chuckle, but a bit softer. John lays his head on her and releases a loud happy sigh. Teyla simply smiles to herself.

She know that deep down inside that the whole ordeal is torturing him, but for now, she is willing to do whatever needs be to keep his spirit up and get him through this.

About half way through the movie, Teyla begins to hear John's breathing slow down to indicate that he's sleeping. She gently strokes his hair in a comforting manner and goes to glide her hand over his cheek.

Something felt odd. She knew that his face has aged and that he had more wrinkles, but something didn't feel right to her. It's like she could feel him aging right under her touch.

Frantically, she begins to call his name, "John?" He doesn't answer. "John!"

"What's wrong, my dear?" Carson jumps up.

"I do not know. I have a feeling that something is not right," she answers.  
Ronon jumps up to put the light on and they are shocked by what they see. John has aged several years. They can't get him to wake up and they rush him to the infirmary.

Woolsey hears the new and meets them there, "What happened?"

"We don't know. One minute we were having his party and watching a movie, then the next minute, Teyla is screaming John's name and he's aged again," Rodney quickly replies.

"Aged, by how much?" Woolsey queries.

Carson walks out of the main infirmary and into the room that John's team and Woolsey is waiting, "I'd say another twenty years."

"Twenty? Then that would make him about…" Rodney begins to calculate.

"Aye, that would make him about eighty years old," Carson interrupts.

"How can he still be aging and how long can this go on?" Woolsey asks with concern.

Carson sighs, "I'm not sure, but it seems every time he's in a deep sleep, he ages more. I don't know how much longer he has. I suggest you come and say your good-byes."

As they get closer to the bed they can see that John is slowly waking up. He looks tired and somewhat confused.

"What happened?" John asks as he looks at all the concerned faces.

"You aged some more…" Carson begins.

"How much more?" John feebly interrupts.

"Carson thinks about another twenty years," Teyla gently answers.

"How… how…" John tries to ask his question through his shock.

"How did this happen? We're still not sure. I think…" Carson starts to respond.

"No. How long do I have?" John finally gets out.

"I dunno, son. I'm sorry," Carson says solemnly.

Woolsey frowns, "Is there anything you would like us to do or anything you would like to say?"

John tries to fight his emotions and nods to Woolsey's question. He tries to stretch out his shaky, frail hand to shake Woolsey's hand. Woolsey moves in close and takes his hand and shakes it.

"It's been a pleasure working with you, Mr. Woolsey. Keep up the good job."

"And it's been a pleasure working with you too, Colonel Sheppard," Woolsey says as strongly as he can.

John looks in Rodney's direction, "Can I talk to Rodney and Carson in private please?"

Everyone immediately agree and leave to give them privacy.

John looks at Rodney with a serious face, "You are a pain in my ass, arrogant and self-centered…" Rodney is shocked and hurt until John begins to smile. "But I'm glad and proud to call you one of my best friends. And Doc, I need you to keep him in line."

"Aye, I will do that. You have my promise," Carson reassures him.

John shakes their hands and hold Carson's a bit longer, "Thanks, Doc. For all you've done for me."

Carson simply nods in response.

"Could you let Ronon in now?" John asks.

He can tell that Ronon is taking it pretty hard. He thinks to himself of how brave and strong Ronon is when it comes to battles and life threatening situations, but when it comes to times like this, this was Ronon's weakness.

"Hey, Buddy. I want to ask you to do me a favor."

Ronon doesn't say anything and waits for him to continue.

"I want you to stay here at Atlantis. Team up with Lorne. He's a good man. We still need you here. Ok?"

Ronon nods again in silence. John knows that Ronon doesn't do well with good-byes.

"I just want to say that… it's been… an honor to works side by side with you and I'm proud to call you my brother. You've been a better brother, than my own," John tries to choke out as his eyes begin to water.

"I feel exactly the same," Ronon tries to say without showing how hurt he really is. "Do you want me to get Teyla now?

John says yes.

Teyla wipes away her tears as she walks in. John extends his hand and she holds it in hers.

"I'm so sorry, Teyla," John begins.

"Why are you sorry? We are the ones that should be sorry for not being able to help you," she says in her comforting voice.

"For never telling you how I really felt about you." A tear escapes his old, wrinkled eyes. "I've loved you from afar for so long. I've never been good in relationships and then when you had Torren and… well, you know... when things changed. I couldn't interfere with that. I was afraid to lose our friendship."

"You could never lose me as your friend," she says before she leans over and gives him a long, loving kiss on his lips.

While Teyla is talking to John, Carson and Rodney are still looking for options to help John.

"If we didn't have all these Ancient devices, we wouldn't have me almost die a few years back and John dying now!" Rodney shouts in frustration.

"That's it, Rodney!! Carson says with excitement.

"What's it?" Rodney replies with confusion.

"Do you think that we can use the same device that ultimately saved you to save John? We still have his original DNA maybe that could work."

Rodney joins Carson's excitement, "Yes, yes! It couldn't hurt."

As they two of them race to where John is Rodney sees Ronon and quickly tries to explain and without waiting for a gurney, Ronon scoops up John's frail body and rushes to the Ancient device.

After hearing the idea, Teyla is extremely hopeful that their plan will work. They get him just as John slips back to a deep sleep.

"Hurry! He might not have that much time," Carson yells.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Rodney shouts back.

Ronon places John where Rodney tells him to and they stand back once Rodney activates the machine. A swirling blue light encompasses John and with moments, it disappears.

Teyla impatiently asks, "Did it work?"

"I don't know, my dear. It might take awhile before we find out. I suggest that we get him back to the infirmary," Carson answers.

As Carson finishes his statement, a medical team arrives with a gurney. Ronon carefully places John on it and as he does, he can see that the aging has started to reverse.

"It's working," Ronon booms with a hint of excitement.

They all give a happy sigh of relief.

Carson decides to put John in a medical induce coma to help with the recovery. It takes him over a day to return to normal, but after a series of blood work, Carson can't find any more anomalies.

----------

John wakes up, fully expecting to see mournful faces, but instead he sees wakes up surround with his friends with happy faces.

"What's going on?" he asks with confusion.

"Carson, that's what happened," Rodney says with a confident and broad smile.

"He remembered the Ancient device that restored Rodney's DNA and…" Teyla starts to explain.

"You mean the one that almost killed him?" John responds.

"Yes, yes, but it doesn't matter. We use it to return your DNA back to normal and you are back to your somewhat youthful self," Rodney quips.

John smiles, "Thanks guys. I didn't think that I was gonna make it this time."

"Well, we did not give up and you are back to normal. That is what is most important," Teyla cheerfully announces.

She gives Ronon and Rodney a glance and they say the farewells and leave her and John alone. She pulls up a chair and sits closer to him. He shyly looks away from her eyes, worrying what she will say next.

She smiles and chooses her words carefully, "A very small part of me is grateful for what has happened."

John looks at her with confusion.

"If you were not in that situation, you would never have told me your true feelings…" Teyla continues.

"Yeahhhhh, about that. I'm really sorry, Teyla," John tries to interrupt.

"I am not. Those were words I have longed to hear, but thought I would never get."

John is surprised. "What?" he questions softly.

She doesn't say anything else, but leans over and gives him a long, loving kiss.

The End


End file.
